


Consolation Prize

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape, Body Horror, Catboys & Catgirls, Dom/sub, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Early in Canon, God Complex, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Nonhuman Sex, Scheming, Sexual Humor, Teratophilia, The Simpsons - Freeform, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a special prize for writing so many names in the Death Note, Kira becomes a catboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kira the Catboy

Light sat up in bed, yawned, and cracked his back as he stretched. He hadn't slept that well in... a long time. Perhaps he was finally getting used to his duty as Kira. He used to have nightmares. He used to feel so sick with guilt he couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. But it was getting easier. Sure it was tough ending so many lives but in the long run he was helping, so why should he feel guilty? (Besides it would all sort itself out once he was ruling the world. It would all fall into place under his command.) Today Light was feeling really good about himself and the world in general (he was changing it for the better after all.) But overall he felt... _really weird_ today. It was a physical, visceral sense. He felt excitement in the pit of his stomach--he felt power, like every fiber of his being was just glowing with potential. Today he was better, stronger--like he was one step closer to being God... 

As Light sat in his bed, basking in his own magnificence, something unknown and hairy brushed against his leg. Light let out an undignified shriek and fell out of his bed. The hairy thing seemed to follow him, swishing madly back and forth. Light attempted to scuttle away from the thing. It followed him. Light huddled panting in a corner, glaring at it. The thing remained. As it had yet to harm him, Light calmed down a bit and, consequently, so did the thing. It stopped twitching quite so wildly. He continued to stare at the thing in wide-eyed confusion. He was sitting stock-still, yet the nerve signals were traveling up his spine indicated that some part of him was twitching. Like something was brushing against his tailbone? No, that wasn't right, it was like... It almost felt like he was waving... Light eyed the brown hairy thing critically, eyes widening in horror as he followed the length of it up to where it seemed to be growing out of his pajama pants. Light experimentally yanked at the hairy thing and yowled. Yes, he did indeed have a new appendage that wasn't there the night before. It was soft and furry like a cat's and... Light ran his hand along its length and blushed. It felt _very good_ just to touch it.

Light seemed to snap out of it. 

He had a tail.

 _He HAD a tail!_

_What. The. Fuck?!_

Light rushed to inspect his reflection in the full-length mirror he kept inside his closet door and immediately did a double-take. No, he wasn't just having a bad hair day--his ears were now furry and soft, now the same color as his hair (and _TAIL!_ ) and jutting out of the top of his head. But that wasn't all. His incisors had grown overnight into small fangs and his amber eyes were slitted like that of a... 

A mewl of terror escaped his lips. 

Now Light was typically pretty even-tempered (to the point that people could be dying all around him and he wouldn't bat an eye) but upon discovering these changes he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to avoid screaming again.

The teen jumped when something crashed behind him (nearly shooting through the ceiling in the process, he was indeed stronger...) That's right, he had a tail--a tail which twitched when he was agitated and had knocked his lamp over. 

"Light, is everything alright in there?" His mother called from the stairs. 

"Everything's fine!" Light answered quickly. 

He always locked his bedroom door these days... Right? (Or did he forget last night?)

Light bounded over to the door but he could see... 

Oh God he hadn't! Light threw the lock just as his mother was about to open it and then stealthily padded back over to the other side of the room. 

"Light, why is your door locked?" 

"I'm getting dressed!" 

***

Luckily it was a Saturday because he certainly couldn't go to school like this! Light was drawing a blank as to how the hell he could hide such an obvious _abnormality._ He couldn't keep this hidden for very long. (It was all over. Everyone would see he wasn't normal. L would find some bullshit excuse to search his room, find the notebook...) And his school uniform would never fit around his new appendages, in fact none of his regular wardrobe would. Light was forced to resort to the sweat suit type sports clothes he generally used for killing F.B.I. agents.

Ryuk floated in through the wall as Light pulled his beanie down, concealing his fluffy cat ears.

 **"Aw, you're awake already."** Ryuk was disappointed. He would have _loved_ to have seen Light's reaction.

"You..." Light's tone was murderous as he glared at the Shinigami. "You _knew_ about this?!"

 **"Wow, I'm impressed. This means your kill count is _over nine thousand!_ That's amazing!"** Ryuk continued obliviously. 

Light was absolutely seething. If he could kill the Shinigami, he would have. "You said there was no price to using the notebook!"

 **"Huh? What do you mean? It's not a punishment. It's a rare, high honor bestowed by the Shinigami King himself!"**

" _What?_ " 

**"You're the first to ever win! And it's my human, I'm so proud!"**

Light rolled his eyes. As if Ryuk did anything. He folded his arms over his chest and commanded that the Shinigami "Explain." 

Ryuk did, gleefully. **"This is how the King rewards humans as hard-working as you. By granting the power and pleasure you humans so crave. You see sex isn't something we Shinigami are permitted but it seems to be something you humans enjoy..."**

"Sex? Wait, _what?!_ " Light spazed out at that. As far as he was concerned "Shinigami" and "sex" did not belong together in the same sentence. _Ever._ This did not bode well...

Ryuk shushed him and continued. **"As you know, a human that possesses a Death Note is kind of like an honorary Shinigami, having taken on the killing duties of my people. It's assumed that any human that has killed so many has sacrificed their own, well... humanity acting in the line of this duty. So as compensation for all you sacrificed the King grants this prize in order to help you find a mate... not that you needed help, eh Light-o?"**

"How the hell are cat ears supposed to...?" 

**"Don't question the King! He's done extensive research on what you humans find attractive..."**

Ryuk cackled and removed a book from his belt. Not his Death Note but something far more disturbing. It was a collection of hentai and yaoi doujinshi involving very explicit scenes with catgirls and catboys. Light came to the conclusion that all Shinigami were actually perverts. 

**"From many centuries of observations and reading your human books the King determined that _all humans_ seem to enjoy getting impaled on those pointy bits of yours and so for the sake of efficiency the reward is the same for _all humans..._ "**

Light paled. _Pointy... bits...?!_ "Well I don't!" Light sputtered. "I'm not gay!" 

**"Hyuk, well if you didn't like the pointy bits before, you do now. That's a guarantee. The King has long observed your species and will have no doubt made all the biological changes necessary so that you will _really enjoy yourself_ -it is, after all, a reward-in addition to helping you attract a male to mate with!"** Ryuk announced enthusiastically. 

"I don't want" Light doubled over, his stomach in knots. A low, lusty groan escaped from deep in his throat. 

**"Hmmm... it seems your going into heat already."**

_"WHAT?!"_

**"Don't worry, with your looks and the your new pheromones you'll attract a mate in no time!"**

That's what he was afraid of... "I don't want this! Take it back!"

 **"Hyuk! I didn't do it. It's an automated prize once you hit over nine thousand kills. No take backs."**

"What if I forfeited ownership?!" Light normally would never consider it. It went to show just how unnerved he was... 

**"Nope, sorry. You'd still be a catboy."**

Light was furious. Backed into a corner like this and it wasn't even L... 

_That's it..._

At the moment Light was seeing only one course of action open. (But it didn't mean he had to like it.) 

Light's new tail twitched in anger within the confines of his sweatpants as he began to make preparations doing his best to ignore the _urges_ of his altered body. 

"Well Ryuk, any more _rewards_ I should be made aware of?" Light hissed as he worked. 

**"Well... I guess from this point on the more names you write in the book the more, hyuk, _submissive_ you'll become or something like that."** Light paused in his writing. He had been in the process of setting up another two weeks worth of criminal deaths ahead of schedule. It was a _LOT_ of names. **"Hey, don't give me that look! As if I remember all the details!"**

_He could have told me that before... DAMN Shinigami!!!_

Ryuk watched curiously as Light tucked his notebook into the lining of his coat. That was unusual. Light hardly ever took it with him...

Light curled his tail close around his leg inside the baggy confines of the sweatpants and dared to leave his room. Light called out to his mother and sister informing them he was going out and stepping out the front door before they could stop and question him about skipping breakfast or his current, unusual-for-him, wardrobe choice.

Ryuk watched bemused. Something was up. Light was planning something and hadn't clued him in. That made him slightly nervous. Light usually enjoyed telling him his plans in great detail...

 **"What'cha doing? Going out to find a mate?"** the Shinigami pestered as he floated along behind Light as he strolled down the street.

"No!" Light hissed.

 **"Then they'll find you..."** Ryuk cautioned.

Light's new cat ears flattened against his head under his beanie as he again thought, with utter despair, how there was no choice... 

***

L had just been in the middle of reviewing the latest package retrieved from Sakura TV, or more accurately, gazing mournfully upon his empty bowl having already polished off his morning sundae (and wishing he had more). L was studying the bottom of the bowl intently (there might just be a molecule of chocolate syrup left if he dug for it with his finger) when his cell phone rang. This was startling seeing as he had only given that number to two people and Watari was just in the other room loading up another sweets cart so that could only mean... L swiftly muted the buzzing static from the TV and retrieved his cell phone from his jeans pocket. 

"Light-kun?" 

"Hey Ryuuzaki... Can I... can I see you?" 

How curious. Light almost sounded... scared? _No, it couldn't be._

"We have the regular taskforce meeting this afternoon..." L replied blandly. 

"Please?" the other pleaded over the phone, "It's urgent and... and it's... _personal._ "

No, he wasn't imagining it. Light sounded really scared. 

That gave L pause. Was Light going to confess? Of course that was what he was hoping for when he enacted his strategy of getting close to Kira. That he could somehow get Light to admit to him that he was Kira and how he killed, though with Light's personality that seemed an almost non-existent possibility. But what else could it be that would have Light sounding so scared? L dared to hope... _to believe._ On the off-chance that that was what Light wanted to share he had to take this chance. 

"Alright."

Besides the room was monitored if Kira tried anything.


	2. Loveless

Only a few minutes later Light had entered the hotel. L concluded he must have called from somewhere nearby. For a split-second L thought it was a stranger prowling down the hotel corridors. L bit his thumb in confusion as he observed the teen's arrival on the monitors. His body language was all... _wrong._ He was keeping his head down, his shoulders slumped-- _what the hell?_ Where was the arrogant bastard that L knew as Light Yagami? And what the hell was he wearing?! L silently increased the percentage that Light was here to make some kind of confession (of the Kira kind) and was making some symbolic statement by dressing like a hoodlum. Light (L confirmed that it was indeed Light) stopped before his hotel room and timidly knocked on his door. 

"It's unlocked." 

Light crept inside the room and unobtrusively shut the door. He seemed to freeze and then shrink under L's stare, and then seemed to become very interested in the floor...

"Well?" L prodded. 

"Ryuuzaki..." Light began softly, sounding so confused, so lost... 

_This is it. He's going to confess._ L could barely contain his rising excitement. 

"I... I didn't know where else to go. And... I mean, you can keep a secret right?"

"Of course, Light-kun," L deadpanned. 

"I..." Light sighed. It was best to just show him. Light removed the beanie from his head revealing the cat ears. Light locked eyes with L, nervous but expectantly. 

"Is that it?" L blurted out, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "You just came here to share your weird hobbies?!" 

L observed how it appeared that the ears were jutting right out from the top of his head (perhaps he even glued them on? Would he go that far?! But then again this was Kira...) and they were the exact same color as his hair. Light obviously had way too much time on his hands..."I wasn't aware that Light-kun indulged in such fantasies..." 

"It's not Cosplay!" Light roared in irritation, "I woke up this morning and they were just there! I... I have no idea how or why...?" Light ended in a squeak and seemed to shrink back into himself under L's scrutinizing gaze. 

L suppressed a sigh. Of course Kira wouldn't give up so easily. But then again L realized he would have been more disappointed if Light had forfeited their game. 

"Why come to me?" L demanded. 

Light fidgeted again as he pleaded meekly "I-I didn't know where else to go. You're the world's greatest detective! If anyone had a clue as to how this happened to me, it would be you... because I sure don't." 

"Hmmm..." 

L supposed that this, in itself, was a fascinating little mystery--definitely out of the ordinary. Well sure, the ears were strange, but even more so was the way that Light was acting. That in itself was very suspicious and thus, more than likely, Kira-related. As L advanced he noticed how Light seemed to be... trembling. _Very curious._

L kept advancing and Light kept timidly stepping back until, unnoticed by both of them, L had Light trapped with his back to the wall. L noted how Light seemed really nervous. 

"Relax," L said soothingly and felt a swell of satisfaction as he watched how Light attempted to follow his command. 

L gave one of Light's cat ears an experimental poke. It was fluffy and soft and remained in place even when L followed up his poke with a tug. All that achieved was Light yelping in pain. L still wasn't one hundred percent convinced that they were real but they were most definitely _attached._

"Sorry," L said quickly. It wouldn't do to be too rude and chase Light away when he had just been presented with a most fascinating puzzle. And the ears felt good to touch, too. L stroked them gently but insistently and silently marveled at the softness of Light's new ears and his hair.

L startled and stopped for a moment upon hearing a deep rumbling sound...

"Light, you're... _purring?_ "

The younger man blushed.

"I take it my interactions with you have elicited some response. How are you feeling?" 

"I--how do you think it felt? Like your touching my ear!"

L sighed. "Light-kun." 

"Fine! That..." 

Meanwhile, L had drawn back his hand when Light began purring so it was just hovering there... Light shocked them both by leaning into his touch. L's shocked stare continued to demand an explanation. 

Light cleared his throat and with as much dignity as he could muster confessed "that felt nice." 

"You're purring," L repeated. "There's more to it than just ears."

"I have... I have a tail too."

L stepped back and demanded "Clothes off. All of it." 

"Ryuu... _Ryuuzaki!_ " 

"Do you want my help or not? I need to see the extent of this for myself." 

Light looked conflicted. L couldn't know that this wasn't just a matter of embarrassment or that Light's morning had been a blur of confusion and terror. Though for some reason it was a bit fuzzy he distinctly remembered nearly getting assaulted twice on the way to L's hotel. He had escaped unscathed both times but he couldn't tell anyone that! It was just too embarrassing! Besides, Light liked to think that Ryuuzaki was his friend and wouldn't try something like that. However... 

"Trust me?" L asked as he locked eyes with the younger man. 

Light felt an odd warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

"Alright." 

L continued to stare. What was wrong with Light?! He had changed and not just in spontaneously growing cat parts. He used to be so confrontational and now he deferred to his every request?

And he seemed more honest, more open. And it didn't seem like an act. His eyes were shining with innocence... Where did the guilt go? 

Light undressed slowly, reluctantly. He pulled his sweater up over his head, revealing his perfect, finely-toned chest. L swallowed. Light was a _very attractive_ young man. Of course he had known this. The most tantalizing bits were nothing he hadn't seen before from his surveillance but seeing it on the monitors was very different than having that very attractive young man _here_ , in the flesh, and wanting desperately to do something about it. 

Meanwhile Light was completely naïve to how he was "teasing" the older man... 

And there went the sweatpants; the dark fabric fell, pooling around his feet. Light carefully uncoiled his fluffy tail from around his leg. It was stiff and kinky from being concealed and forced to remain still for several hours. It swished freely and happily, as if it had a mind of its own. L crept closer under the pretense of looking at Light's new tail (he had a nice ass). L touched him lightly on the shoulder to indicate he should turn around so he could get a better view. L's eyes followed it down to where it was jutting out of the waistband of the younger man's boxer shorts. It too was brown and matched the colors of his ears and hair. It was soft and fluffy too. Light gasped as L experimentally ran his hand over it.

But while the tail was interesting L didn't find it nearly as fascinating as what else was concealed within Light's remaining clothes. (Would _that_ match too?) Or the fact that Light was already, obviously, in an aroused state. Light bit his lip and tried to stifle a groan as L continued to play with his tail, discovering several new pleasure points with his prodding. L swallowed hard at the sound, suddenly overcome with the desire to tackle the younger man to the floor and make him his, but he controlled his urges as he had never seen Light (Kira) looking so nervous, so vulnerable before... He stood there, trembling, his face red with embarrassment as L continued to stare with his all-seeing gaze. To L's irritation, Light seemed inclined to stop there. 

"Light-kun, I need to see it all."

"You can see the tail just fine!" Light snapped. 

"I need to see where it... connects," L insisted. 

Light blushed darker but obediently removed his boxers. 

L noted with amusement and fascination how Light was indeed becoming painfully aroused from his stroking his tail. Perhaps then, he wanted it too? The detective decided to test that theory. The teen shivered involuntarily as he felt the detective's hot breath against his neck. Light yelped in alarm when L was suddenly fingering the base of his tail... and then the fingers went lower. 

"R-Ryuuzaki!" 

"It's alight." L pressed close against him. "I'm just examining..." 

It was too close and L's fingers were definitely wandering to places they shouldn't go! L couldn't know that Light was still rattled from his fragmentary memories of being attacked and so when L touched him _there_ Light didn't think, he just lashed out like a cornered animal. The detective dodged the blow but still the claws just grazed his cheek. It was only a tiny scratch but it drew blood. The detective's glare was ice cold and frightening. Light shrunk back against the wall. L's first impulse was to kick Light in the face for it but one look at Light's terrified, guilt stricken face stayed his... foot. 

"Ryuuzaki! I'm sorry!" Light mewled in a pathetically small voice. 

"Light-kun..." The detective's own voice was apologetic. What came over him? Surely the greatest three detectives in the world should have noticed that Light was absolutely terrified! 

L gaped at his Kira suspect. "What _happened_ to you?"

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have..." 

Light hastily pulled up his pants and darted out the door. 

"Light-kun!" L shouted after him. 

Light fled down the hotel hallway in a blind panic as the memory of taking a swipe at Ryuuzaki replayed over and over in its head along with another fragmentary image that made his blood run cold. His memories were confusing and fragmented but... but... 

_Ryuuzaki--I could have hurt him! I could have--_

What had possessed him to come here in the first place? Ryuuzaki was the man who was unjustly accusing him of being a mass-murderer! He wouldn't be interested in helping him! He'd only use it as proof of his guilt! Why did he think this was a good idea?! God, why couldn't he even remember this morning?!

***

 **Earlier:**

Ryuk wasn't kidding when he said that the men would find him. As he just walked down the street he felt their stares even more strongly than usual and every time he was forced to walk on a crowded street someone was grabbing his ass. 

He had already had to fight off some more forward suitors. When the leader of a biker gang suggested they gang rape him Light had lashed out with a swipe of his claws, severing the man's trachea. The rapist gurgled, slid down the wall, and bled out on the concrete. 

Light grinned, putting his new fangs on display. "Well, anyone else wish to cross me?"

One of the huge thugs let out a girly scream and another shouted "You'll pay for this!" while they all ran off in horror. 

"Heh. Pathetic fools." Light smirked as he admired his claws. He could still kill without the notebook. No doubt that would be useful in the future. Of course killing with his bare hands was dangerous, (and impulsive, and _stupid_ ) but they had wounded his pride. He couldn't let that stand. Besides, there were a lot of people in Tokyo and Light doubted a couple idiot thugs could identify him, especially since he was wearing his magic hoodie and beanie combination. But just to be safe, Light used the notebook one final time to cover up that killing with another one... As Light watched the gangster's retreating backs the whole ordeal had given him a bit of nostalgia as he remembered his Second Kill: _Takuo Shibumaru. Hit by a Truck. Good times. A pity it will all be over soon._

Ryuk continued to pester Light about his plans all morning but Light had remained stony silent as he went about making a series of mysterious purchases and dodging the glances of several more interested males. Light made his way to an alleyway a couple of blocks away from L's hotel, and for a moment put his purchases on the ground as he dug out his cell phone.

 **"What'cha doin'? Who are you calling?"** The Shinigami was getting more and more confused, especially when it became evident who Light was calling. 

"Hey Ryuuzaki... Can I... can I see you?" to Light's secret dismay he found he didn't have to work too hard to put the trembling into his voice. 

Ryuuzaki had accepted. Just as planned. Now he just had to finish with his preparations here and it should all go smoothly. 

**"Light-o. _pleeease_ tell me?"**

Light picked up one of the packages and unwrapped it's contents.

Upon seeing what it was the undead creature took in a very unnecessary breath. **"An Advance XP?"**

"The silver one." 

**"The one you were too cheap to get me at Christmas?"**

"Yes. And here are some games for it. If you need more games they come from stores like that one. Just don't be seen. If it dies, you replace the batteries like this" 

Ryuk began to have a funny feeling about all this--he was thrilled to be getting his Christmas present (albeit several months too late) but Light was acting like he wouldn't replace the batteries or buy him more games? 

**"Why now?"**

"It's for your entertainment. And this is a list of apple orchards, where your favorites come from."

Ryuk made a lunge for it but Light swiped it away. 

"Uh uh uh. I'll give you these things but I want you to do something for me in return."

The Shinigami stifled a growl. Damn, the kid made a better Shinigami! **"Depends on what it is."**

"Don't write my name down... let me live out my remaining lifespan in peace..."

Ryuk laughed. **"There'd be no point to anyway, you're a Catboy now, not a human. You're free from the affects of the notebook."**

_Well, that solves the whole Second Kira issue but..._

"And don't write down the names of anyone close to me either... And don't drop another notebook for at least another hundred years."

Ryuk couldn't believe what this suggested..

 **"You're giving up ownership?!"** The Shinigami mused it was ironic--he had never seen Light looking so tragic and human.

"I've thought long and hard about this. It's impossible now. I'm under too much scrutiny and I can't hide this condition forever." 

**"Doesn't wearing a hat work?"** The Shinigami cackled. 

"I meant in the long-term. L's going to notice if I'm wearing hats all the time! Trying to hide it will only arouse their suspicions," Light explained as he subconsciously pulled the beanie down tighter around his fluffy kitty ears. 

**"Would it really be so bad if someone found out?"**

_You can't even figure this out?!_ Light resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. 

"It's like I told you, Ryuk! Humans are hypocritical two-faced creatures. They hate and distrust what they don't understand. The very people I seek to protect will turn against me. Thanks to this "reward" of yours if I try to keep going now there are only three possible outcomes--I'll be captured, raped, or killed. Probably all of the above. Thank you for that, by the way." 

**"No problem."** The Shinigami replied, not understanding the sarcasm--or pretending not to. **"But you know, I'm curious. Why'd you call L of all people? I mean, isn't he your mortal enemy? He's the one who wants to catch you the most!"** The Shinigami grinned wider, showing shark-like teeth. **"Haven't you sworn to destroy him?"**

Light looked quite annoyed by the monster's pestering. "Do I really have to explain myself to you?" 

Ryuk shrugged. **"Just curious. You know you don't have to tell me anything. However, I must admit I'm disappointed that the game is ending. Imagine if your favorite TV program was ending and they didn't even bother to give it a decent ending? Wouldn't that make you angry?"**

"It's not personal, you know!" Light snapped. "L is just... in my way. I suppose I can forgive him his trespasses. Revenge is... pointless and stupid. After all, I am a very forgiving person."

Ryuk let out a heart-felt laugh. Light never let a little thing like _reality_ get in the way when it came to assessing his self-image. 

**"You know, L sounded really suspicious,"** The Shinigami snickered. **"Why call him now? Why not call him after you've relinquished your memories?"**

"I had to call him now because once I've relinquished my memories I won't remember my reasoning but I will remember that I made this decision. Once I've made a decision I stick to it and see it through to the end." His memory-less self would remember calling L after forfeiting ownership and cling to that idea like a lifeline. 

**"You're right. It's not like you to give up."** The Shinigami grinned as he needled him. 

"I haven't given up!" Light sighed and began explaining in that haughty tone he reserved for communicating with total idiots. "I still intend to make a perfect world. I just can't do it with the tools available to me now. The Death Note is just a tool-a means to an end. But now I realize I've allowed myself to become dependent on this tool and that's no good at all." Light sighed wistfully. (Not to mention if the book made him more submissive every time he used it he could never be a proper God...) So Light sought to salvage what was left of his pride with his regal and dignified resignation speech "It's been fun, but it's time I did away with such childish things."

Ryuk's ever-present grin widened. Light sure was an interesting human. He would... _miss_ him. 

**"Hey Light! Uh, not that I care or anything, but you know if that Second Kira reaches your kill count that human would get the same prize as you-couldn't L use that as proof of your guilt? And you'd be defenseless."** Ryuk cackled. 

"We'll stop him before that happens!"

 **"Hmm?"** The Shinigami had a feeling he was missing something here. 

"Because I'm going to work with L." 

**"Huh?!"** Ryuk stared at his human-turned-catboy with a bewildered expression on his face. 

Now that Light was a catboy he could think of no safer place to be than with Ryuuzaki. After all, L was a freak too! What with his freakish dark eyes (like a pleading puppy, 'please love me, be my friend, take me home and I'll love you forever!' _Well if Ryuuzaki really wants a friend I suppose I could be that for him now..._ ), his bare feet ( _adorable bare feet, er... Well at least they don't stink and it looks like L takes really good care of his toenails..._ Light couldn't explain it but sometimes the way L flexed and played with his toes made his mouth go dry. _Not that I spent much time staring at his feet..._ ), greasy, unkempt hair (well it seemed greasy but it also looked really soft--Light was curious, he wanted to touch it), his poor posture (the detective looked like something feral and wild (and _dominant_ ), ever-ready to pounce. Light's changed body shivered in excitement at the thought of L pouncing on him. They'd fight and they'd chase each other around and then he'd let L catch him and _ooh..._ Light blushed at the mental images. _Stupid cat hormones!_ The teenage catboy cursed to himself, _L is... **L!** Of course I don't think about him... like that!_

"I've thought long and hard about this, Ryuk-of what I'd do without my memories. Without my memories... I would want to stop Kira too. That's just the way I am. And working with L, we'll stop the Second Kira and anyone else that comes across a notebook before they reach my kill count. This is the only way. No, it's for the best. With L at my side I can continue my mission to eliminate crime. Just imagine it, Ryuk--if L worked with me, the two of us together--we'd be unstoppable!" 

Ryuk cackled again as Light gave another of his grandiose monologues. **"Do you really think L would go for that?"**

Light looked a bit deflated but quickly recovered. "You're right, L still suspects me of being Kira. However L would also be certain that Kira or rather Light Yagami would never go to L for help and why I come to him will be a mystery he can't solve! And since L will always be suspicious of me he will insist on keeping me close. He'll... protect me from this "gift" of yours. Shit, this is _humiliating!_ " 

_Dammit, after everything I've sacrificed for the good of the world I'm entitled to protection!_

The Shinigami snickered in response. 

"...and... and L has the resources! He isn't as efficient as I am at eliminating crime but he's made a worthy adversary and once I've relinquished my memories he will make a worthy partner."

 **"A partner, eh?"** Ryuk sniggered. **"I see..."** The Shinigami indulged in more inane giggling **"Hey, but Light--what if _L_ becomes your mate? ...Or are you _counting_ on that?"**

Of course Light had considered that possibility. 

_L will want to keep watch over me. Maybe even have me confined until he is satisfied I'm not Kira. That should keep me away from... _other men._ And if he does take it upon himself... I suppose better Ryuuzaki than a stranger... that might be nice... NO! ...no. It won't happen! It won't! But if it does... I suppose in the long run it can only benefit me, in winning L's trust. And if that doesn't work... well, it's sure to discredit L among the taskforce--he'll look like the bad guy for taking advantage of the Chief's son._

Light pointedly ignored Ryuk's question and threw the notebook in the trash, followed by several girlie porno mags--his amnesiac self wouldn't remember why he was setting a trashcan on fire and Light needed to give himself an excuse.

"This is goodbye, Ryuk." Light flicked the lighter and dropped it in, setting the paper-lined metal trash bin ablaze. Light watched a bit sadly as the notebook began to burn. This was it... there was no going back. 

"I hereby relinquish ownership of this Death Note."

Ryuk was disappointed that Light was giving up so easily. But then, the kid earned it--even the Shinigami King agreed. Light had already done more work than some Shinigami did during the entire extent of their existence. 

Ryuk chucked **"For you at least. Of course, I'll be watching what L does to you."**

Light gaped at the Shinigami; a horrified expression on his face. 

_Shinigami are indeed pervs!_ He concluded just before his face went blank, and all the malice drained away leaving only an innocent and confused expression behind.


	3. The Taming of The Light

“Light-kun!” L called down the hall as he chased after him. 

_What happened to you?_ L hated to admit it but he was at a loss. _What could he have possibly been thinking?!_

The detective stopped just short of turning the corner when he heard the catcalls followed by a shriek of anguish from a voice he knew too well. 

_Light!_

L peaked around the corner to see a big man holding Light by the neck, pressing him up against the wall, and two others stood around him, drooling. Light was still shirtless in his haste to get away and now _their_ filthy hands were trailing down the teen’s unmarked skin. 

Upon seeing this, the usually stoical detective shook with rare anger. After quickly assessing the situation L struck, beaning the big man over the head with one of the hotel’s heavy flower vases. As he fell unconscious he released his hold on Light and the teen slumped against the wall, wheezing for breath. L hoped he would be alright because in the meantime L had to finish what he started—the detective drop-kicked another of Light’s “admirers” before he could pull his gun, and then did a leg sweep, downing a third. L then grabbed the panicking teen by the wrist and they both took off running down the hall. Just as they turned the corner a bullet lodged in the wall, around where their heads had been a moment before. There were no hesitations in the detective’s movements seeing as he had already strategized their escape route. L leveled a kick at the emergency exit door and Light doubled over, hissing in pain as the alarms began shrieking. It seemed Light’s new kitty ears were more sensitive to the loud noises but as the bullet whizzed by the detective knew they had no time for this now. He grabbed Light bodily and began to make a quick descent via the spiral staircase but it wasn’t nearly fast enough. They could hear the shouts and footfalls of their pursuers above them, drawing near. L lost his grip on Light when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

The usually stoical detective quivered in fear when he felt the mouth of the gun being pressed hard against his temple. That seemed to shake Light out of his post traumatic episode. The catboy launched himself at their attackers, claws extended. Before L’s assailant could pull the trigger, Light struck and the gun—and _the man’s arm_ —fell harmlessly away. 

As their pursuers were busy with their bloodcurdling screams Light grabbed L and, without hesitation, _jumped_ up and over the metal railing and into the stairwell. L clutched at Light in terror as they fell the remaining forty feet to the ground; Light’s flexible, cat-like body easily twisting around midair so he landed perfectly on his feet—the concrete cracked a bit on impact but both the jumper and the man in his arms were unharmed. L took a moment to stare at Light in shock but he quickly recovered upon hearing the shouts, and gunshots, of their pursuers. L slid out of the teen’s hold and tugged at his arm.

“This way!” The detective shouted as they ran leading them around a strange, fox-like zigzagging fake trail in and around the hotel for the sake of their pursuers before he led the teen into the hotel’s adjoining parking garage and up to the bubblegum pink “strawberry crepes” van. 

“Well that’s…” Light was about to make a snide remark about L’s choice of ride and his sugar addiction when he noticed, under careful scrutiny, that the crepe van was actually a modified armored van—a very well disguised one too seeing how it had initially fooled even him. “…really impressive!” he finished, a note of awe in his voice. Really, who would suspect an angel crepe van to be the world’s greatest detective’s personal Batmobile? (Well as disguises go at least it didn’t say Flowers By Irene on the side…) 

“Get in!” L hissed and shoved him inside. Really, there were still men with guns about—this was no time to stand around gawking! 

Light awkwardly scrambled inside but it was more difficult than it should have been—for some reason Ryuuzaki’s rough treatment of him was making him weak at the knees. 

L leapt in after him and shut the door and when they heard shouting outside, he dimmed the lights, activated the L-mobile’s hidden monitors, and shoved Light down into the backseat of the crepe van. When Light was about to protest L covered his mouth and climbed in on top of him until he managed to squirm down the leather seat, nestling right up against Light’s shirtless back and holding him tightly against his chest. L had fully intended to remain that way until their pursuers had left the garage and the danger had passed. Light’s breath hitched as the detective’s nimble fingers idly, possessively, splayed across his chest and stomach, both refusing to move lest they call danger down upon them or be the first to acknowledge the inherent awkwardness of their current situation. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity—lying together, huddled together in the dark, silent but for the sounds of their breathing which seemed so impossibly loud to their ears. The atmosphere was becoming so hot and sweaty that the animal part of Light’s mind was conjuring half-formed impressions and images of steamy rainforests, and waterfalls, and hot naked bodies. If not for the vague scents of motor oil and of the leather seats he might have convinced himself he was in the jungle rather than the backseat of a crepe van. As the silence dragged on Light slowly, unconsciously, began to relax. 

_Surely they’re gone by now?_

The teen felt such a profound sense of relief that the detective had to silence him when he broke out into a bout of hysterical giggles. 

_“Quiet!_ They could’ve doubled back,” hissed the feral-looking man beside him.

Light heeded L’s warning but his body still quaked from suppressed laughter—just laughter of course, not fear—that would be ridiculous. 

Light’s tremors stilled at the feeling of a hand stroking down his spine. The teen sucked in a breath when the older man began to idly run his hand down his back. The action seemed so casual, so strangely _natural_ that Light wondered if the detective was even aware that he was doing it. L said nothing when Light gently caught hold of the detective’s retreating hand nor when the teen boldly rolled over to face the older man. Nor were any words exchanged when the teen tentatively reached out to tuck a dark, errant lock behind the detective’s ear. 

Light wasn’t quite sure when they graduated to groping at each other because in the end it was as instinctive as breathing. The unlikely pair had just been waiting together for the danger to pass—pressed down together in the backseat of the crepe van when there, silently, Light began to fidget slightly causing L to shift a bit and start what began as (honestly) accidental grinding but given Light’s positive and enthusiastically vocal reactions it didn’t stay accidental for very long. L the Detective was dimly aware he shouldn’t be doing this to a traumatized teenager and suspect in an ongoing investigation. If this was a plot by Kira to seduce him, L was worried that it had been successful… Light let out a little mewl of desire as L kissed his neck and L the Pervert told L the Detective to shut the fuck up. 

Light’s breath hitched at the feeling of L pressing down on him and when L ground against him Light bit his lip in an attempt to avoid crying out. L moved against him again and again, driving the younger man wild. L pinned Light’s wrists to prevent the catboy from tearing up his back with his claws. The catboy had the good grace to look sheepish as the detective pulled off the remains of his ruined white sweater. Light’s breath caught again at the sight of L’s pale, shirtless chest. L was lithe but ripped with muscles—such a body seemed impossible given the detective’s eating habits… but then, maybe not so impossible given the man’s obvious prowess in martial arts.

“We need to be quiet,” L insisted again, a slight, awestruck tremor in his voice as Light once again allowed him to pull down his sweat pants. 

The younger man squirmed beneath him, his new cat tail twitching playfully as L went down on him. Light bit his lip and made an inhuman noise as L took him into his mouth. Light’s skin felt supercharged, so hot and so sensitive to every touch of the detective’s long spidery fingers. Light writhed against the smooth leather of the passenger seat which felt so good against his skin, as did L’s talented mouth. Light let out an irritated growl when L suddenly stopped. 

“ _You_ need to be quiet,” L reminded him again, frantically making exaggerated shushing noises even as he kept doing things to Light with those nimble, slender fingers to evoke such reactions from him. 

“Fucking… hypocrite.” Light grumbled in between (attempted) quieter mewls. 

“Quiet, Light,” the detective cautioned again and Light’s eyes narrowed—the damned detective was sounding too damn smug as he unraveled him. 

“This… this isn’t a good idea,” Light whimpered as L slowly ran his hand down his backside. “What if… what if my condition is contagious?” 

L stared at him for a moment, his expression inscrutable. “I think I’ll take my chances.” 

Light’s eyes widened when L withdrew a tube of lube from his baggy jeans pocket. 

“You carry that around with you?” 

“I like to be prepared,” L smirked at him while waving it under his nose. 

_“Strawberries?”_

L smirked again and shushed him, even as one by one L’s fingers slipped inside—making him cry and beg for it. 

L sucked in a surprised breath to see Light below him, face flushed, lovely lips parted, his warm amber eyes slitted in pleasure and gazing up at him with such trust. Did he really deserve that trust? 

No. 

No he didn’t. Light was first and foremost his _Kira suspect._ He really shouldn’t be doing this. Of course he shouldn’t stay up eating candy every night either but the eccentric detective had never been the best at impulse control. L knew he shouldn’t do this but he just couldn’t help himself. Not that Light and the little sounds he was making made it any easier for him to resist. L bit his lip in troubled puzzlement. It was quite a lovely sight spread out beneath him but he had never expected it of Light, of _Kira._

 _“Please?”_ Light whined as L’s probing finger hit his prostate again. “Please L? 

And for the first time L could remember rational thought completely abandoned him. L would never have pegged Light Yagami to be such a sensual creature but the sight was as sexy as fuck. The detective drooled and for once in his life it wasn’t over his sweets.

“Please what?” the detective asked with a wicked grin. 

“Stop teasing!” Light hissed. “I want… _I want to take it all!_ ” 

L paused in his stretching. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just fuck me!” Light panted. 

“Alright.” L easily pulled down his very baggy jeans and strawberry print boxers down from his skinny hips without even having to unbutton them and Light couldn’t help but comparing and felt a flash of annoyance. L was bigger than he was—true L only had about a centimeter on him but still for some reason Light still found that fact to be as annoying as hell. 

As L pressed in, Light bit his lip, drawing blood, in an attempt to stifle his cries. His tail twitched where it was trapped beneath him as L moved above him. Light mewled as L continued to touch him with deliberation and care. 

_“Fuck! Light!”_ L groaned. Light’s spine arched up to meet him as L moved again and Light gasped at the look on the detective’s face—he’d never seen the cold detective display such a wide range of expressions before. Only he could make L like this. Only he could do this. It made him feel powerful. Light smirked slightly before he too was overtaken by another wave of pleasure.

This was just perfect.

***

The detective’s usual spiky black mullet lay limp against his scalp, sticky and matted with sweat and Light noted that for once the detective’s pale face had some color in it—an adorable shade of pink had spread across his cheeks as Light happily cuddled against his chest. L was a meticulous and gentle lover—the detective’s gentle prodding proved very effective at finding nerves, pressure points, and erogenous zones. L was doubtlessly the best he’d ever had. Light would tackle him again as soon as he was able. He couldn’t get enough of L. He was addicting, the perfect drug, and so damned good. Light found himself half-crazed about it. Not that the detective at all discouraged him. Kira or not, it seemed L intended to keep this new Light all to himself. 

***

Light shrunk down in his seat under the weight of their judging stares as he picked up his tuna roll between his chopsticks. (Formerly _hosomaki_ before Light removed the cucumber bits when he discovered it didn’t quite agree with his new feline taste buds.)

“You could get them surgically removed.” 

L was trying to break it to the taskforce, and Light’s father, gently over dinner. For once they had both been met with limited success. 

Souichiro’s _maguro_ sat on the table, untouched.

“That’s out of the question,” Light snapped, fully aware they saw him as a freak—no, they _only_ saw a freak. Light’s tail swished in irritation, his brown fluffy kitty ears pressed flat against his head. Irritation that only grew as Matsuda kept trying to catch hold of it with his grubby hands. 

“Matsuda, you idiot! Only Ryuuzaki gets to touch me like that!” Light snapped, and then shrunk again under their judging stares. Light took a long draught of his glass of milk to avoid having to talk to them again. 

Of course, in the end L had the final word on the matter: “Until the situation is resolved I think it would be best if Light-kun remained with me.” 

Of course that was fine with Light; no trouble at all. In fact, that was the exact opposite of a problem. 

***

L and Light eventually tracked down another suspect in the Kira murders—the model-actress Misa Amane, but in another bizarre twist Misa’s apartment inexplicably caught fire before the police were finished searching it, the man who broke in trying to rob the place dying in the blaze. In the end there was nothing left but ash and dust. The timing was suspicious, _Misa_ was suspicious, as was the fact that the Kira murders stopped after taking her into custody but in the end they had no choice but to let her go. 

***

L sighed, he couldn’t get any work done with Light cuddling in his lap, playfully nibbling at his ear but he didn’t exactly mind terribly. Light hissed when L retaliated by claiming his neck. Light’s features contorted into a devious smirk and it was L’s turn to hiss as Light wormed his hand beneath L’s white wool sweater to more effectively paw at his shirt. 

Before they could go any further they both paused when they both felt the dark eyes upon them—Near glared sulkily from around the corner of the door frame.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Near?” 

“They sent me to ask you.” 

“They?”

“Mello wanted to ask you but he didn’t think he could without starting a fight. So I am asking for him,” Near sighed. “Matt noticed your purchases for the month—the beach in Tahiti? The half-dozen strawberry patterned swimming thongs, a gallon of extra-strength sun block, and a metric ton of catnip?” 

“Matt should mind his own business,” L grumbled as his long, dexterous fingers threaded through Light’s nice, soft hair. 

“You’re not solving cases,” Near accused. “What are you going to do?!” 

“I was thinking of taking Light on an extended vacation in Tahiti. Shhh—don’t tell him. It’s a surprise.” L smirked as his repeated rubbing of Light’s kitty ears had made him fall asleep in his lap, purring. L figured he’d earned it—both the nap and the trip. He’d worked so hard on their last case… 

L smiled as Light purred again, the rumbling felt good with Light’s face pressed against his chest—Light was always terribly embarrassed about it but L always found it incredibly soothing—it was one of the few things that helped the insomniac to fall asleep at night.

“I don’t understand your fascination with that… thing.”

L’s glare was ugly. “Light is a _person._ ”

“That’s highly debatable. You could be arrested for bestiality.”

“And you’re forgetting that I _am_ the law.” 

“Yes… speaking of which, do you really think he can’t be Kira? Are you really so blinded by your emotions…?” 

“No. But I don’t think he’s Kira—at least not now.” 

“And before?” Near pressed. 

“All the more reason to keep an eye on him, isn’t it?” L retorted as he rubbed Light’s back and his catboy’s spine arched most cutely in his sleep. 

“I notice you didn’t answer my question. Do you think he is Kira?” 

“As I told you, no.” 

“Or rather do you think he _was_ Kira? If you recall that in a legal context that amounts to the same thing.”

“It hardly matters at this point so… no comment.”

“We think that ever since you brought _him_ home you haven’t really been focused on your cases.” 

“You’re right. I haven’t. In fact, I’ve been thinking of retiring and letting the four of you take over.” 

_“WHAT?!”_

“Light and I will help but I want you and Mello to run things from now on.” 

Near was flabbergasted. He hadn’t expected to be acting as L for many years. “But… _Why?”_

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Stop saying that! You know I’m older than I look,” Near scowled, almost allowing himself to become distressed. He was almost eighteen years old and he still looked no older than ten—a fact that Mello gleefully pointed out quite frequently. 

“Ryuu?” Light murmured sleepily, squirming in his lap. L wrapped him tightly in his arms and abruptly stood up. 

“Where are you going? This isn’t over…” Near began but L was having none of it. 

“To do adult stuff,” L answered honestly as he shuffled out, carrying the former serial killer bridal style into their private bedroom. 

_“Ugh!”_ Near groaned and pulled at his hair. L made a mental note that Mello appeared to be rubbing off on him in more ways than one.


End file.
